Adrenergic beta-3-receptor, also known as beta-3 adrenergic receptor or beta-3 adrenoreceptor, a beta-adrenergic receptor, is located mainly in adipose tissue and is involved in the regulation of lipolysis and thermogenesis. ADRB 3 activating drugs could theoretically be used as weight-loss agents, but are limited by the side effect of tremors. Some ADRB 3 agonists have demonstrated antistress effects in animal studies, suggesting they also have a role in the CNS. Beta-3 receptors are found in gallbladder, urinary bladder, and in brown adipose tissue. Their role in gallbladder physiology is unknown, but they are thought to play a role in lipolysis and thermogenesis in brown fat. Our search did not reveal any reports about potential effect of beta-3 receptors in genesis and development of malignant tumors.
Anti-oncogene TP53 plays a key role in repair of DNA damage and in cell cycle. TP53 is a senescence-related gene, the tumor suppression effect of which closely relates to senescence. TP53 controls cell senescence through DNA damage repair, free radical generation and scavenging and other mechanisms. SIRT1 is an enzyme that deacetylates proteins, such as p53, inhibiting transcriptional activity, and thus plays a key role in p53 mediated aging and anti-tumor reactions. Mammalian target of rapamycin, also known as mTOR, plays an importance role in many aspects including cell growth, cell proliferation, cell cycle as well as tumor progression.